User blog:SaenihpNnylf/On The Flip Side Chapter 9
This was a hard chapter to write, I'm not going to lie, it was very hard but here it is and I hope you all like it. I'd say March 6th 1957 I wasn't sure where I was when I came to yesterday night. All I knew was I was high up and there was a huge racket in a hut nearby that in the dark of night I couldn't even identify which side the hut was for. I was able to find a weapon on the way down so I went to the entrance with the weapon at the ready in case it was an enemy as much as I hoped for an ally, I knew the former was much more likely at this point. Instead, there was no answer. At all. Even though the hut was clearly occupied given all the ruckus going on inside that practically shaking with the sound. Which, in hindsight, might have been why there was no answer. I know it was stupid looking back, I threw my weapon to the ground in frustration and tried to think of another way in. It wasn't easy by any stretch of imagination but I set up a swinging log trap that I launched from above where I woke up. It put a hole through the hut but as I was trying to catch my breath through the full extent of exhaustion that required, I forgot that it would be coming back and was hit with the blunt side with full force. I survived the hit. I was in a lot of pain, but I survived the hit. Not only that but in the fall, I caught sight of a helicopter, something I actually did learn how to fly when I was with my allies. Once I could stand, I saw a tiger exiting the hut so I got in the helicopter and went after him in it. While I was doing so, there were a few fleeting seconds that he wasn't a tiger at all but instead, an ally! I don't know which was real and which was only a hallucination (hopeful or terrified) at all but I couldn't take that risk. Not that it matters because it wasn't long at all after that when I blacked out again. Even as I write this, I'm losing touch of friend or foe which I know is the most dangerous mistake a soldier could make. Either way, I must be going crazy. There was one other thing, a dream. It happened before this whole incident. Just having a dream at all was a rare occurrence but this one might help understand some of my actions. It was a surprisingly girly dream, took place in a flowery meadow. It wasn't entirely girl though as I was in a helicopter, but I was also on a unicorn riding through the field. The me in the helicopter killed though other me. The dream was pretty much in third person so I couldn't tell which one was supposed to really be me but I think they both were but I couldn't stop either of their actions. Either way, I felt the message was fairly clear. It was all about killing myself. Not literally, I'm not considering suicide but indirectly with how things have been going but I have no idea what I could do about it but what I've already been doing all of my existence that I remember. I just have to keep fighting and even if I do go down, I'll go down fighting. I might even go down a hero, a war hero that is. Besides, I didn't even have to kill anyone that day, which was a first in a long time. If I think about it really, I can't think of a single other day this wasn't the case. Category:Blog posts